Close the Doors
by Sakura123
Summary: Kalinda and Meera share a heart to heart over Meera's family and ex-husband. Pre-"Anslo Garrick". Kalinda/Meera fluff.


**Title:** Close the Door

**Summary:** Kalinda and Meera share a heart to heart over Meera's family and ex-husband. Pre-"Anslo Garrick". Kalik one shot.

**Disclaimer:** _The Good Wife_ and all things related is property of CBS and Michelle and Robert King. _The Blacklist_ and all things related are property of Jon Bokenkamp and NBC. If I owned the latter, the show would probably be a far better state than it is now.

* * *

Mum:

Indra's on break and loving it. She got an A+ on her test. I've got about another week before finals are over and I'm free. What have you been doing on that job of yours? Meet any new people, make any new friends?

I'm only asking because you haven't updated your Instagram since… August and the last picture you posted was a pair of shoes... at DSW of all places.

Shoes are never a good sign.

Write back as soon as you can,

Love,

Deeva

* * *

Deeva:

Nothing's wrong, I just saw some shoes I liked in DSW and resisted the urge to buy them. Note 'resisted'. I'm sure you'll have plenty lovely shoes for me to wear come Christmas (not so subtle hint there :D).

Work is work. Suits, ties and flashy smiles. Typical desk job, but I did meet a lot of new people. Well, three isn't a lot of people, but it's enough I suppose. They're alright as far as co-workers go; some of them could use hobbies though. It's good to hear Indra's enjoying herself; I should hope you're studying hard. Tell mum and dad I said hi.

We'll talk later,

Meera

* * *

Mum:

Sorry it took so long to get back to you, but I think Indy's coming down with a cold or something. Aunty's got her barricaded in her bedroom with a vaporizer; the whole second floor is tropical nightmare.

I am - well, _was_ studying hard. I'm all finished, so now I'm just enjoying myself – hanging out with friends. Dad called, says he got some time off from his overseas job and plans on taking us Christmas shopping after he arrives on Saturday.

When are you coming home? Can you come home?

Love,

Deeva

* * *

In most circumstances Meera would have an immediate answer for Deeva. "Yes", "No", or even "If the weather's right" usually sufficed when replying to an e-mail when she was out of the country. In normal circumstances the e-mail would've been sent hours ago.

This wasn't like normal circumstances, though. The fact she was sitting on her couch staring down at her tablet like it was a foreign object was telling. Criminals didn't take a break on account of the holidays. Reddington, and the criminals which he assisted in hunting, appeared at their leisure, complicating baseline days and usually served to do nothing except to give her a headache afterward. Her finger tapped on a random key presented on the screen, a letter repeated twice. "Balls," She mused, backspacing.

* * *

Deeva:

Emerson's coming back?

Wasn't expecting that.

About coming home? I'll try to. I don't know if I can.

Love,

Meera

* * *

SEND MESSAGE

Y/N?

Meera clicked "Yes".

YOUR MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT.

Meera didn't allow herself to dwell on the message. Closing the window she shut down her tablet and sat it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey," Meera looked up from coffee table. Kalinda emerged from the shadows, her black lingerie bustier appearing as though it were one with the darkness. Were not for earlier, Meera might've questioned why her hair was down, an unusual occurrence for Kalinda, and the band was wrapped around her wrist.

_"You never did tell me why you never liked your hair down."_

_"Me with my hair down isn't me." _

_"So why take it when we're together?" _

_"I make an exception for you because-"_

_"Because?"_

_"-Because I like the way you run your fingers through them. It's lovely."_

Meera swallowed roughly and nodded solemnly in her direction of her partner. "Hi," Meera watched her as Kalinda sat on the couch next to her. She crossed her legs and propped her chin on the back of her hand. "You weren't in bed," Kalinda stated. "Started to get worried. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Meera nodded toward the tablet on the coffee table. "I was, uh, catching up with the girls," Meera told her. "They're out of school."

The briefest glimpse of nostalgia graced Kalinda's featured. "I'm sure they're enjoying themselves," Kalinda smiled.

"Well, Deeva is at least," Meera yawned. "Indra's come down with a cold, and I suspect she's not being the most gracious patient." Kalinda rolled her eyes good naturedly. She remembered the unpleasant hours spent with an otherwise ill Meera when she caught a mere cold bug. Nothing satisfied her and she'd snapped at anyone who attempted console her. She blamed everyone for her condition, never mind her whole household caught the sniffles.

Kalinda was still surprised how that behavior was dumped to the wayside when she had children. You could learn to tolerate anything it seemed. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Kalinda laid a hand on the agent's shoulder.

"Oh I've no doubt," Meera stifled another yawn. "I don't think her grandparents will be, however. They already think I've ruined them."

"Well, you're not exactly what I'd call a traditional informative influence," Kalinda remarked. "Joined the CIA instead of SIS, married a Gora instead a nice Indian man with PHD, moved to the states to work and left you kids behind."

The way Kalinda adopted her mother's admonishing tone was bother amusing and irritable for Meera. For a moment she found herself reeling back into the memories of adolescence. She was a mess of confusion, anger and a willingness to make her parents happy one instance and mad the next.

"I'm not staying here forever," Meera told her. "Once this Reddington case is over, I'm back on the first plane home."

"And then what?"

"I go back to my other job, teaching a bunch of kids maths," She said.

Kalinda hummed. "Sounds awfully pedestrian."

"I'm not in this life for the excitement, Kalinda," Meera said.

"No, but it is fun sometimes, isn't it?"

Meera chose not answer. Kalinda noted this and leaned back further in the couch. Meera regarded her with a sideways glance. With a smile Kalinda patted the space between them. "Come to bed. Please?"

There's no thinking, no questions. Meera raises her feet from the floor and stretches her legs so that they lay across the arm. She lays her head on Kalinda's lap, hands tucked under head like a second. "Anything else bothering you?"

"Deeva tells me Emerson's coming to visit them," Meera responded as Kalinda began to play with her hair.

"I never liked that man," Kalinda grumbled. "Pardon my bias, but he was a little beyond you. A thug, too."

"I'll give you the thug bit, but beyond me was the last thing Emerson was," Meera said. "I wish things had turned out differently."

Kalinda thought about voicing her disagreement but thought better of it. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kalinda bowed and pressed a kiss upon the edge of Meera's mouth. "Well, I'm sure the girls will enjoy seeing their dad."

"I'm sure they will," Meera whispered, closing her eyes. They remained on the couch in silence. Kalinda's fingers moving through Meera's hair in a slow and deliberate manner. Meera listening to the sound of her breathing until she finally drifted off to sleep. When the morning came, Meera woke up to an empty couch and a note on the coffee table, stained with lipstick.

"Something came up.

See you when I can.

-K 3"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Originally this was a Meera/Donald story I wrote early December, but I got around to fiddling with it and watching _The Good Wife_. This is the result. If you're wondering what Emerson "looks like", it's _Robin Hood_ actor, Jonas Armstrong. He starred in the film _Twenty8K_ with Parminder Nagra as an old flame (I won't say anymore than that if you're interested in watching). Afterward, when I was thinking of ship name for these two, I ultimate came up with this: **Ka**linda + Ma**lik** = **Kalik**. Wouldn't you know Kalik is an actual alcoholic beverage in the Bahamas.


End file.
